


Minotaurs

by vangirl



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Other, Reading Aloud, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to be careful through here. There may be minotaurs around," Karol says, safely standing behind Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minotaurs

"We have to be careful through here. There may be minotaurs around," Karol says, safely standing behind Yuri.

"' _The minotaur is a terrible monster of ancient yore,_ '" Estelle quotes. "' _Supposedly coming from a coupling between human and bull-_ '"

"Humans can make cows pregnant?!" Karol stops in his tracks and turns to her, mouth agape. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"According to the book it didn't involve making a cow pregnant. It said: ' _And the virgin maiden took hold of the bull's large, throbbing-_ '"

Yuri quickly rushes in to stop her. "What sort of books do they have in the castle anyway?!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the ridiculous hentai line challenge prompt on my DW: Karol, "Humans can make cows pregnant?!"


End file.
